3townsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spell Changes
From 3twiki **** Just a quick cut'n'paste from a saved page off the old wiki **** edit: needs formatting!! ;-D Jump to: navigation, search Epic DC Bonus A caster gains +1 to spell DCs for every 2 levels past 20 in their casting class. Epic Damage Bonus All capped damage dice spells should have damage cap increased by an amount equal to the Epic DC Bonus i.e. 10 dice at lvl 40. Some but not all are noted below. Area of effect Spells The vast majority of area of effect spells cannot be stacked up in an area by a single caster, the same spell may occupy the same area only if it is cast by a different caster. Slow or similar effects from AOE's have been given a duration to prevent permanent slow when AOE expires or is dispelled whilst you are in them. Animal Domain For those with the animal domain(and Druids), Summon IX will summon a new Lord elemental. (ie a Summon X) Arcane archer Bonus Casters gain +1 casting level for every 3 levels in Arcane Archer. * Seeker Arrow does AA lvl /2 D8 damage. * Death Arrow DC 15+ AA lvl /2 + DEX bonus Death Domain New shadow summons that scale across the levels, Harm 'repairs' undead at 15HP/ caster lvl. Energy Protections, damage shields and weapon enhancements These spells do not stack with another spell of the same class i.e. Mestils Acid Sheath does not stack with Elemental shield or Wounding whispers. Weapon buffs cannot be cast on hostile targets. Elemental protection spells do not stack. Spell Targeting & Area Restrictions Many spells will effect all creatures in their radius including allies. Also, most offensive spells are not usable in No-PvP areas. Scroll Casting * Scrolls being cast by characters with appropriate caster levels will now require a character level equal to the level at which characters acquire that spell naturally - (Innate Level * 2) -1. * UMD casting has DC = 8+ Spell Level * 2 i.e. 26 UMD required to automatically cast lvl 9 scroll. Rakshasa and Azer shifter forms When a Shifter casts Ice Storm, Dispel, or Acid Breath from Rakasha Form, they will use their Shifter level as the caster level if it is higher than their Druid level. This is also true for Burning Hands in Azer Form. Summon shadow is stepped with Shadow Conj '(lvl+0), '''Greater Shadow Conj '(lvl +5), 'Shades.('lvl +10). Level is Wiz/Sorc + PM. Individual Spells |- |'''Premonition |Scales up with levels, increasing to +6/30 @lvl 30, +7/30 @lvl 35 and +8/30 38th +9/30 at 40th |- |'Quillfire' |Epic Damage |- |'Raise Dead' |Raised players loose 25 xp per level. This amount is reduced by 1% for every cleric level over 9. Healing domain reduces this 10% more. |- |'Resurrection' |Resurrected players loose 25 xp per level minus 10%. This amount is reduced an additional 1% for every cleric level over 13. Healing Domain reduces this 10% more. |- |'Regenerate' |Does not stack with Monsterous Regeneration. |- |'Scare' |Will now affect any creature < caster level * 1.5 , fear effect lasts d2 + Epic bonus/3 (round down) rounds , Save and attack decrease last 1 rnd/lvl. Attack decrease reduced to 1 ab and 2 damage. |- |'Shadow Evade' |Lasts 5+2*lvl rounds. Gives 20% conceal increasing to 30% @6th, 40% @8th, 50% @10th and 60%@15th+; and DR is +2/5 @4th, +3/5 @6th, +4/10 @8th, +5/10 @10th, plus one EB/5lvl and +2 soak/5lvl to max +8/16 @25th. |- |'Shield of Faith' |Grants +1 AC, plus another 1 AC every 5 levels to a maximum of +5 (at 20th). |- |'Sleep' |Can now effect Lvl +d4 HD of creatures Max will add 10 , empower is effective. |- |'Silence' |Changed the way silence works on Targets so there is only one effect, certain strange things could happen on dispel |- |'Sound Burst' |Stun duration extended by epic bonus, Damage by bards only increased by caster level, picks up PM/AA levels. |- |'Storm of Vengeance' |Vengeance: Epic Damage bonus, Epic bonus added to duration |- |'Summon Companion (druid, ranger)' |These gain Haste at lvl 13 and +1 to AC and stats each 5 lvls of summoning class. |- |'Tasha's Hideous Laughter' |Duration changed to 1 + d3 and extended by epic bonus/3 (round up) , Bards do not suffer the –4 different race penalty. |- |'Timestop' |Timestop is disabled |- |'True Seeing' |Duration changed to 2 rounds per level. An ultravision effect stays with the caster for 2 turns per level. |- |'Undeath's Eternal foe' |Now includes death immunity and fear immunity plus removes fear. |- |'Undeath to Death' |No longer affects undead party members, Epic Damage. |- |'Vampiric Touch' |Epic Damage. |- |'Wall of Fire' |Damage (4+epic Bonus) D6 |} Category:3T specific rules